


The Gift

by ElioAmari



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Romance, Soft Drifter, he loves her, he won't say it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: The Drifter decides it's time you hear his side of the story in regards to his relationship with Elika. He's also decided to make her a gift. It's cute.(Canon with the Rebirth series)
Relationships: The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 6





	The Gift

Drifter here. I’ve decided it’s high time to tell y’all a little story. Now I know what you've been thinking: “Why is he such a sap all of the sudden? What happened to the hardass Drifter we all know and love?” and I gotta say, I don’t blame you for thinkin’ it. There was a time when ol’ Drifter didn’t trust a single soul in the whole damn universe. Hell, I still don’t trust most people but I’m growin’. It’s a little strange but hey it doesn’t affect any of you one bit so get off my back. You may have seen Elika and I being all snuggly and cute but believe me when I tell you that my relationship with her did not get off to a good start.

You see, we fooled around a few times before I realized that I was catching feelings, which is rare for me. I’m normally a love ‘em and leave ‘em type of guy but with Elika something was different and I felt it immediately. That feeling scared the piss out of me and I made some poor decisions which in turn pushed her away. She was going through so much shit and to be honest I still feel pretty guilty about how I treated her. I made her cry on more than one occasion because I felt like cruelty was the only way to free myself of that nagging need to be with her. I needed her bad and it was more than just a physical thing, you can scratch that itch with anyone, it was more that I wanted every single part of her for myself.

Did you know that she dances whenever she hears music? Wouldn’t think so. These types of things are the little gifts she gives me. Every quirk of hers feels like a treat for me and me alone. Everyday I notice something new and unique about her that only I get to see. It probably sounds crazy but it makes a guy like me feel like the luckiest bastard in the galaxy. Anyway, I broke her heart and felt like shit but it got better once I sucked it up and realized that I was being an idiot. Luckily for me she never gave up on my old, cranky ass. Sure, love is a weakness but it’s one I’m willing to accept, for her. Things were good for a while but there was still a wedge between us and we both felt it. At first I thought that the spark was dying out but after the Keep of Voices I learned that it was really just a matter of trust.

Riven told Elika that I cared about Orin more than I could ever care about her, which was a lie. I told Elika that the Akahamkara was full of shit but it didn’t help. Elika said that since Orin knew my name and she didn’t that meant there was obviously some truth to what Riven said. When she said that I laughed my ass off. Orin knows _a_ name but not _the_ name. You think I'm stupid enough to tell the Emissary of the Nine my actual name? No sir. Anyway I told Elika my real name. Now she’s the only one in the galaxy besides yours truly who knows it. Since then things have been peachy. Which brings me to why I’m even yapping at y’all in the first place: I made her a gift. I figured she deserved something nice, something better than a damn cupcake, for all she’s been through lately with this Uldren business.

I brought my Ghost along with me to help me put something together for her but that little freak is so exhausting. I made my way into the Keep of Voices to scrounge up whatever was left of Riven’s bones and that little gremlin just glared at me the entire time! Apparently it thinks the bones were dumb gift idea. I don’t see what the problem is, Guardian’s love that Ahamkara crap. They put it on everything! Whatever, the Ghost is useless but I guess it did give me the idea to make something more unique for my favorite Guardian. After some hard thinkin’ back on my ship I decided that a handmade cloak would make a mighty fine gift. Elika always wears this old, tattered cloak that’s a pulled thread away from falling apart entirely. I’m all for using things way past their use-by date, believe me, but that thing is in need of a major renovation.

I headed back to the Dreaming City first for something rare and specific. Talked to Petra Venj, who nearly killed me by the way, and was able to acquire a broach for the cloak. She said, and I quote, “I’m only doing this for Elika, scumbag.” which I thought was rude but I still got the damn thing so I shrugged it off. Before I left I nabbed some of those Ahamkara bones anyway because why not? I can make a killing by gluing that shit only some random gun and showing it to the Guardians. They’ll lose their minds when I offer it as a Gambit reward. Win-win.

Next up was the Tangled Shore. A business associate of mine had recently acquired a resilient type of fabric that I was now in need of. I head over there and this joker decides to charge me double due to “high demand” and he had the audacity to tell me that with a straight face. High demand my ass. I know this fool is just trying to make some easy glimmer but no one pulls one over on Ol’ Drifter, especially not when it’s for Elika. Lucky for me no one will miss that old bastard so I got my fabric completely free of charge.

Last stop was to Mercury for a very specific type of thread made from a metallic substance that can only be found on that wasteland of a planet. Sadly, the only sorry individual currently in possession of the stuff is that psycho Brother Vance. Dealing with him was no easy task but I made up some bullshit about how I was there on behalf of Elika who was gathering the thread for Osiris. He grumbled about how he should be the one to give it to Osiris for what felt like 20 years but he finally handed it over. Some Guardian walked in and distracted Vance so I took that as my cue to slip out silent-like. I don’t fear much but being talked to death by that man is high on my list.

After all that it was time to head back to the Derelict and put this thing together. Most people don’t know this but I am actually a pretty decent tailor. I’ve made all my own clothing and armor myself, as well as a few pieces for Gambit rewards. I’m not gonna sit here and tell y’all I’m some kind of master or some such but hey, I get by. So I started putting this cloak together and I have to say: it turned out looking damn good. It’s a knee length cloak made primarily of black fabric with purple inlays and golden seams. The broach I got from Petra is the Mark of the Queen, which holds meaning for Elika, and it will serve as the piece that holds the cloak together over the right shoulder. I put a hood on it too; I know the most recent Hunter fashion trend is hoodless cloaks but Elika is a bit old school.

I brought it to her as soon as I finished. It was her day off and she was sitting alone in her apartment, playing some little diddy on the guitar. Cute, right? She motioned for me to come sit with her and I did, setting her gift down before laying my head on her outstretched legs. She sang something for me. Little known fact about our Hunter Vanguard: She sings like an angel but it’s a rarity to actually be lucky enough to hear her do it. When she was done we got a little handsy and one thing led to another. I’m not one to kiss and tell, so I’ll let you use your imagination. Anyway, after all that, I found the perfect opportunity to give her the cloak. She lit up like a mote as soon as she saw it, sayin’ it was the most beautiful cloak she’s ever seen. She did some twirls for me after she tried it on and thanked me with those big teary eyes of hers. I don’t do things for her for the thanks, I do it because I want to. It’s weird to be altruistic, truth be told. She’s worth it though.

Now, I’m telling this story because I want it to be noted that in my life I cared about at least one person other than my damn self. I’ve been keeping my enemies two steps behind me but with all this Darkness business? I’m being stretched thin and who knows how much longer I got. Elika tells me we can face any threat together but her optimism isn’t really my style. I have some contingency plans but nothing is certain anymore. I know it seems pointless but there you go. I expect some kinda payment from y’all for this generosity of spirit on my part, tellin’ you my life story and all. I better see every single one of you in Gambit this week banking motes and getting paid. Don’t let me catch you slippin’.

Drifter out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This one was a bit of a challenge for me since first-person isn't really my strong-suit but I had a lot of fun writing this silly little thing and I hope you had fun reading it!


End file.
